meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Thing 2 Part 4
Narrator: It was:..... *A giant green dinosaur-like monster came out of the portal and landed on the ground!* GODZILLA! Cuddles: :O! AAAAH! *Points at Godzilla* A MONSTER! Narrator: Yes, Godzilla was The Lord of The Zombies! *Godzilla roars!* Narrator: It looked down at everybody! Cuddles: >:/! All Right, you giant monster! Don't you DARE take one more step, or else i will take you down, fatty! *Godzilla took one more step of course, now obviously, it had no idea a purple horse is under the foot, the horse got squashed accidentally by Godzilla so dang, is uh a purple horse it killed!* Narrator: And Godzilla was REALLY MAD! Cuddles: THAT'S IT! All Right, don't worry guys! *Thumbs up* I can take care of this! I am Cuddles, and this seems to be just a giant, ugly piece of trash! *Godzilla got very mad, it stares with anger at Cuddles as it uses it's fists as boxing gloves, prepares to fight Cuddles!* Narrator: And then, Cuddles started to RUN up to Godzilla just by speed! Cuddles: *Runs FAST up at Godzilla!* Hey! I can see your third leg right there! Wait, it isn't a leg? *Cuddles came to the top of Godzilla!* Narrator: And then, Godzilla stares at Cuddles! And Cuddles was jumping all around Godzilla's face and even kicking him right in the eye of him! *Cuddles kicks the eye!* Godzilla couldn't YET feel any pain and he couldn't help but growl. So he then THREW Cuddles at the ground! *Darn Narrator!* *Godzilla HITS and throws Cuddles at the ground!* Cuddles: AAAAAH! D:! I AM GONNA DIE! *Falls right on the ground!* OW! *Fortunately, Cuddles DIDN'T die!* Narrator: *AS Godzilla roars!* And then, Godzilla was going to take down the rest of his friends once he is done with Cuddles! *Screen then turns black!* And JUST as all of us thought that Cuddles was REALLY dead!..... HE WASN'T DEAD! *Screen then returns and Cuddles gets up and cleans the damage from the fall!* Cuddles: THAT'S IT, giant monster! I have no other choice but using the ULTIMATE power! The choice i have to be using that is! *Cuddles slaps his knee, well, why? Wut?* But no, not a power you fortunately know, you will see! I will spawn..... GIANT PIZZAS! (Giant? YUM!) *Cuddles then stands by moving his feet a little bit away from each other, and then he presses himself, that his fists is hard enough and is enough to grunt, it looks like he is about to poop or fart, or MAYBE show his muscles to show how strong he are, but he do this to summon, good enough!* There will be pizzas any second now! *More grunts!* Here it is! Transforming time! *Suddenly, Cuddles stares at the sky* I SUMMON THE POWER OF PIZZA! YEAH! PIZZA! POWER! *Btw, the caps is MEANT to be his voice coming to be echoing ALL over the place btw!* AT PIZZA HUT! *Godzilla looks at the sky* Narrator: Then Godzilla saw the sky and..... *GIANT pizza boxes falls down forward, REALLY forward even at Godzilla! So forward* PIZZAS WAS RAINING FROM THE SKY! Well forward at Godzilla! *The huge pizza boxes knocks Godzilla out, he faints!* Cuddles: YEAH! That's what happens, when you mess with Cuddles the Rabbit! *Godzilla collapses!* Narrator: Godzilla was dead, because of the huge pizzas, obviously! And all The Zombies, seems to be dead! Cuddles: *Thumbs up* Want to learn more, then meet me, only at Pizza Hut! *Yes, he breaked (Broke) the fourth wall, so he broke that because we can't meet him irl, who can meet him?* Giggles: :D! OMG! LOOK AT THE ZOMBIES! *Points at The Zombies!* They are on fire! HAHAHAHAH! XD! *The Zombies was on fire and burned up to death!* Narrator: And so, The Zombies died! YAY FOR CUDDLES! Cuddles: Now when we have been taken good care of Godzilla and The Zombies, i guess we can have our chance to get to the giant building, get the helicopter, and i can tell you guys ALL about that travelling channel i mentioned earlier to all of ya! Narrator: So, Cuddles and Friends then started to leave the fighting area, and they was all glad all this was over! Since now that The Zombies died, all of them can go to a new home! *End of Part 4!* (Note: NOPE! Not last part, otherwise i WOULD say it right? Yes right, otherwise, Part 3 wasn't ending either, eh so, TOMORROW is Part 5 AND it is final part, i wish i could do 6 or maybe 7 btw, ok 7 but hey, since there IS one part left, it is Part 5 Tomorrow then ok? Be prepared and stay tuned! Thanks for Watching/Reading! Yeah, welp, once again!) Category:Blog posts